As three-dimensional (3D) display technologies advance, watching 3D movies and images on smartphones or tablets has become one of the most popular entertainments. Through a subtle difference of an object observed by a user' right eye and left eye, the user perceives a depth of the object and thus recognizes a 3D image. Such a difference between the left eye and right eye is called a parallax. 3D display technologies utilize artificial approaches to generate a certain parallax for the user's left eye and right eye. That is, two images with a parallax are sent to the user's left eye and right eye, respectively. After receiving the two different images observed by the user's left eye and the right eye, the user's brain generates a 3D feeling of the object.
To achieve autostereoscopic 3D on a display device, from a hardware aspect, a light splitting device is introduced into a display panel of the display device, which splits light emitted from the display panel. Thus, two images with a parallax are sent to the user's left eye and right eye, respectively. The light splitting device usually includes lenticular lenses, gratings, parallax barriers and etc.
Currently, autostereoscopic 3D on the display device is usually realized through a tracking technology combined with a 3D image arrangement technology. In particular, the user's location is tracked by hardware image acquisitions or infrared sensing, and determined by software algorithms. Combining the user's location information and hardware parameters of the display device, images for 3D displaying are arranged and 3D images suitable for displaying on the display device are generated. The 3D images can be watched by the user when the light splitting device operates normally.
Particularly, calculating the tracking information, arranging the 3D images, and reading the hardware parameters are realized by software. How to efficiently coordinate different functions to enable a smooth autostereoscopic 3D display on the display device and, meanwhile provide a safer, simpler and more reliable system level support are going to be addressed in the present invention.